HP and the Japaness Warrior Students
by Born-at-dawn
Summary: PreCoS What would happen should if charcters like my sister, my friend, and myself had entered Hogwarts in Harry's Second year? One word MAYHEM!Hogwarts won't be the same Bad summary RATED FOR MIYU'S MOUTH
1. Geting to know 'Miyu'

_" words" japaness _**"words" arpdoc **"words" Russion "words" english

DIS CLAMER: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **Thow I can wishI could

* * *

"_Now tell me how you ticked me into this, again?_" asked a female voice. She was in a black robe with the hood up. 

"_I didn't, I tricked your dad into it so we all went here,_" said another female voice. She was wearing a blue robe with the hood up. You could hear a third girl, in a dark green rode with the hood up, chuckling at the first girl.

"_Oh shut up Ryuujin you aren't braking family tradition here, I am baka,_" snapped the first girl to the third girl.

"_But didn't your biological mother go here?_" asked the second girl in Japanese.

"_DO NOT BRING HER UP YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!_" snapped the first girl.

"_Calm down Tenshi other wise you know what will happen,_" said Ryuujin calmly. The three girls arguing in Japanese were inside Florean Fortescue. They were the best of friends in Warriors School of Battle Magic. They were Miyu Tenshi no Yoru Sakru, age 12, Lena Volkov, age 12 and Riyuujin Niiro Shakaku, age . Miyu was known by her real first name by few out side her 'family'. They had just transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_I wonder what houses we will be in?_" questioned Lena

"_Easy Tenshi and I will be in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor, easy really,_" stated Ryuujin bluntly.

"_And_ _before you ask no the house rivalry will not separate use ever, got it Lena,_" stated Miyu.

"_Ah…. Don't you think we should switch to English because we are confusing others around us?_" asked Lena.

"_Oh…. All right_," said Miyu. "I can not believe they do not sell the Phoenix and Hurricane broom series here," Miyu said.

"I know," exclaimed Lena.

"Why do you care you already have them?" asked Ryuujin.

"I know it just that if the Quiditich teams don't have them they have no chans against us," stated Lena.

"They wouldn't stand a chans if we were on a Cleansweeper Fives for crying out loud," said Ryuujin.

"To true, to true," said Lena.

"So are you going to wipe the floor with the other team members?" asked Ryuujin.

"Yes we are, be prepared Hogwarts 'The Princesses of Pranks' are coming," said Lena and Miyu in unison. Lena starts laughing.

Three hours later the trio step out of Flourish and Blotts caring many books, Miyu had the most. "I can't believe I had to buy the assholes books they are purely horrid," said Miyu in disgusting.

"We know, we know, I can not believe they are allowing that man to teach us, he knows nothing at all," stated Ryuujin in disgusted.

"Well let us start operation humiliation on him," stated Miyu with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes, let us," said Ryuujin a dead tone but Miyu and Lena heard her amusement in there.

"This year is going to be fun and Hogwarts won't know what happened," said Lena in pure delight.

"Let us go home and get ready and pack every thing we need," said Miyu in her dead tone but Lena and Ryuujin heard the excitement in her voice.

"Miyu please don't pack your whole library," asked Lena.

"Oh… all right," said Miyu.

Lena grabs hold of the red necklace around her neck a said, "Bye girls, Volkov," and the she was gone by portkey.

Ryuujin grabs hold of the green necklace around her neck and said ,"See you Miyu, Niiro," and she was gone by portkey as well.

Miyu grabs hold of the silver necklace around her neck and said, "_Solar eclipse_," and she was gone as well. She appeared out side a huge house. It looked to be eight stories tall but was much taller. She walked forward and into the house and called, "Aunt, uncle, cosines, I home."

"_How many times must I tell you always call my father, dad, daddy, or da?_" called a booming voice that came from down the hallway. Walking down the hallway and opening the door to the video game room and walk in.

"_All the time uncle after all you are my biological mother's brother_," said Miyu in a dead tone.

"_Why do I ever try?_" asked the voice. Miyu walked around the T.V. and sat down next to a guy that was in a black tank top and black slacks. He had black hair spiked up and brown eyes.

"_I truly do not know way uncle_," said Miyu in the same tone, "_so how long have you be playing this time_?"

"_Four hours and please could you call me dad in the house as well?" _asked her Uncle in a pleading ton of voice.

"_Let me think about that…….. NO," _said Miyu. You hear a sigh escape her uncle._ "You should give up Uncle Shippo you know I am as stubbier then a horse_," said Miyu.

"_I know, I know but I still do,"_ said Shippo

"_So where is Aunt Rin, Cosines Virginia, Ginevra, Rosa, Riyu, and James?_" asked Miyu.

"_Rin, Virginia, and Ginevra are out shopping, Rosa is in the library, Riyu and James are out at a friends," _said Shippo.

"_When will they be back and which library?"_ asked Miyu.

"_Seven in the evening for the shoppers, and tomorrow at noon for the boys, and please don't kill me, she is in your library," _said Shippo in a scared tone of voice.

"You ass hole _you know no one is allowed in there_ you fucking bitch **I will kill you later,**" screamed Miyu. Miyu barrowed out of the room and to the top floor of the house and then to the top left corner of the home. She threw open the double doors and yelled, "_Rosa Miyu Sakru how dare you step foot in my privet library! If I find as one book out of place I will Kill you and GET OVER HER NOW!" _Quickly a girl, five foot two inches black curly hair and brown eyes, appeared in front of her.

* * *

Please Review 


	2. Authors Note

I am sooo sorry I am so new to this I still learning what to do. Last year I got a new computere so all my stuff was gone I have to rewrite everthing and I am going to TWO high schools. the new chapter will be up soon. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. BUT I promise the story will be up some time before 3/29/08 this year. 


End file.
